Alliance Down
After elimination Alexis goes to Jotrice to talk to her. Alexis likes Jotrice but she feels that she putting a target on herself by acting the way she did. Everyone is taking about it. Dan sees Jotrice as a new target. Alexis is telling her that she going to make and Shane more of a target. Try next day the blue all gathers but some people are missing. It seems that Shane, Jotrice and Alexis is always wandering off, making strategies. Becca thinks that if one of them don't go home, then their alliance will over power the blue team. The orange team is getting ready and there is some conflict between Brandyn and Bri. Brandyn is talking to Tri about Bri being a bitch. Declan is sitting near them hearing the whole thing. Declan does not like Brandyn, plus he's talking about someone in his alliance. Everyone is going out for the challenge. They get to their challenge and they see two giant Crates filled with big rocks. This challenge is called Rock Weight. Each team will have two plays up on a ledge holding a crate suspended by two ropes while the opposing team players out in rocks in their crates until the team's crate gets too havey and they let the crate fall. For the blue team. Alexis and Michael will be hold the blue team's crate, while the orange team choses Trey and Kiyah to hold up their crate. On the go. The other 10 Dan, Becca, Shane, Jotrice and Tai (Blue team) and Brandyn, Bri, Tri, Declan and Morgan (Orange team) runs to get rocks. Brandyn gets a big rock and slams it in the blue team's crate. Michael is holding it as tight as he can. Because if he and Alexis lets their crate hit the ground when it gets filled when rocks, then they are out. Shane is picking up small rocks to throw in the orange team's crate. Alexis is trying to tell Shane to get bigger rocks. Dan and Tai gets rocks to dump in the orange team's crate. Trey is laughing. He thinks that he really don't need kiyah's help. Brandyn is getting all the big rocks, and Alexis is holding the rope as tight as she can. Kiyah is tired, and her arms is starting to hurt. Dan throws in a big rock. Trey is telling her to hold on a little longer. Brandyn has another big rock and Tri has a rock and they both slam it in at the same time. And Alexis and Michael let go of the rope and their crate drops. The orange team wins their second challenge. Trey and Kiyah runs down to meet the rest of the team. Declan knows that he will not be going up, he is happy. The blue team is up set, they will soon have only 6 people on their team. At the house. Becca thinks that she will be nominated, but she is staying strong. Alexis, Shane and Jotrice is talking. Jotrice thinks Becca and Tai needs to be up because they are dead weight. Alexis agree, so they need to think about a third person. They think Dan, Shane knows Dan, but he will still vote for him. On the other the rest of the blue team is talking about who to vote up. Becca, Tai, Michael and Dan thinks that Jotrice and Shane needs to go up. Tai and Becca are starting to feel better about this. For a lunch there is a pool party/ BBQ. Morgan and Bri are hanging out. Morgan is talking about how much she misses Bobbie. Tri, Trey, Brandyn and Kiyah are talking about people. Tri isn't really into that, but he's friends with Brandyn. Brandyn is talking about Bri and Declan. Kiyah do not like Bri. Declan is in the pool noticing their laughter. Declan fears for his life in the game with the "popular group". They are going to just pick him, Bri and Morgan off one by one. Declan held his middle finger up. The blue team is going in for elimination. Dan starts off the votes saying, he votes for Jotrice because of her actions, Shane because he feels that he is no use in challenges and.....Becca. Becca is shocked. He feels that Becca isn't open enough with the team and is always with Tai or her friends with the other team. Michael votes the same way. Becca and Tai, votes for Shane, Jotrice and Alexis because of their alliance. Jotrice, Alexis and Shane votes for Becca, Tai, and Dan. Dan is shocked as to why they would vote for him. With the most votes, Becca is nominated. Becca shakes her head up and down. And Shane and Jotrice with 4 votes are the next two. Tai is surprised and relieved that she is not nominated. Dan really hopes to get ride of the "Season 3" alliance and that one of them needs to go. Because they had 3 votes to nominate someone. Michael agrees. Becca calls her boyfriend, Luke, to tell him that she could be going home. He's is calming her down, belong her get confidence. Becca loves her boyfriend so much, and he gave her confidence, and that she has faiths that she will stay. The BBQ is over, Kiyah is the first one to see the 3 nominees. She hype to see Jotrice up. Kiyah thinks that it's time to see Shane go, because he's up again, she really don't want to vote for Jotrice because she's cool with her. Brandyn is getting bored with the nominations every week. Jotrice goes over to Kiyah asking her to convince her team to keep her. Jotrice is scared right now,mans she's not ready to go so early. Jotrice is asking Trey to not vote for her. Trey said he won't vote for her, but inside, he thinks his vote won't won't can't because she made herself look bad on that last elimination. Dan told Becca that she is just a decoy. Because he really want either Shane to go or Jotrice. Becca is feeling better about elimination because she remember last week when Jotrice. Declan tells Shane that he don't know who to vote for him or Jotrice, because he's in an alliance. Shane really dislike Declan and he is a target of his. The popular group, Trey, Alexis, Brandyn, Kiyah, Dan, Tri and Jotrice is hanging. And are goofing off. Declan comes tells Jotrice to enjoy her last night because no one will vote for her. Declan is hopping to steer the pop with Jotrice, making her lose control. Declan told her that he leaked her secrete season 3 alliance. Jotice is flipping out on Declan. Michael thinks of Declan as a manipulator or a instigator. Michael knows that if Declan is up for elimination he is going home. Before elimination Morgan is in the phone with Bobbie. She really misses him, he asked her if she's having fun and a good time. She said she's having a good time but the people can drive her crazy. Everyone walks into elimination. Shane has no idea of what to expect, he have no idea that Declan could have convinced his team to kick him out. Jotrice hopes she in the orange team's good graces to keep her. Becca is knows she's safe but if she was to be voted out, it would suck. Jotrice, Becca and Shane are all up. To start out, Kiyah was asked who does she think is the most targeted out of the three. She said, Jotrice, even though that's her friend, she made herself a target when she was arguing with Keyijah last week. Bri is agreeing. Kiyah also say that the fact that her and Shane was in a secrete alliance that made her even more of a target. Jotrice is shocked, as Kiyah was saying that was making it easy for people to vote for her. But Kiyah says that Jotrice and her are cool,mans she won't be voting for her. Shane is nervous. Tri was asked what he though about Shane's position. He said that Shane is quiet, and nobody knows where he stands. Becca was asked about how she's feeling. Becca said that she is nevrous, because you can never know exactly what people are thinking, and votes change all the time. But she feels confident because the other two are targets. It's time to vote. Brandyn goes to the back to vote. He votes for Jotrice because Keyijah was cool and Jotrice was being a bitch. Next is Kiyah. She votes for Shane. Declan is next, followed by Morgan. Then Tri, Bri and Trey. The votes are counted. Shane is nervous. Declan has a smile. With 0 votes, Becca is safe. Becca is relieved, she here another week. Morgan is clapping. Now Shane and Jotrice. With a vote 1 to 6. With 6 votes, Shane.... Is safe in the competition Jotrice is out. Jotrice is pissed. Alexis sees Jotrice going is a new start for her alliance. Jotrice made her a target by her behavior. Jotrice is a veteran, and she out. Jotrice says that these people are fake, since 6 people voted for her. Brandyn has his hand up, referring to him voted for her, Declan knew Jotrice would be going home, it was no point wasting a vote on Shane. Jotrice leaves, she is mad. The only person in her eyes that is real is Kiyah, she was the only one that stuck to her word. To find out that Brandyn, Bri, Declan, Morgan, Tri, and Trey all voted for Jotrice, while Kiyah voted for Shane. Trey knows he said he wasn't going to vote for her, but things changed,meh would waste a vote on Becca or Shane when they are weak. When jotrice leaves the room, there is an announcement, no more teams. Everyone is shocked. Dan is shocked because it's not even the final 10 yet and there's no more team. But it turns out there will be new teams. Jotrice is packing her bags, Kiyah is saying bye. Trey and Brandyn are saying buy. Jotrice couldn't believe Trey, she called him out saying how he told her he wasn't voting for her, and be lied. Trey feels like Jotrice is going to make him a target. Jotrice is gone.